


You Had Your Soul With You

by hawkeish



Series: DAI Codex Entries [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Letters, Saturdays are for making yourself sad, Short & Sweet, minus the sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeish/pseuds/hawkeish
Summary: Anders writes to Hawke after she leaves for Adamant. It's sad.Written to fill the DAI Codex Entries prompt 'a note/letter found in your OC’s pocket'.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke
Series: DAI Codex Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	You Had Your Soul With You

Masha,

I hope this finds you, love. I know it will. Varric has his ways.

It’s been quiet without you. Too quiet. Too empty, too. I feel like a ghost wandering these halls, sometimes, without you. You always have known how to make life less dull. And how to kick me up the arse when I need it.

Be sure to make things fun for the Taint Brigade. Give them a good kick up the arse, as well. They deserve it as much as I do. Not too hard, though. The Calling is bad enough. Worse than my singing. Hard to imagine, I know.

But don’t worry, love. This time, ~~I hope~~ ~~I think~~ I can see past it. It has no sway over me. Nothing in this world does, apart from you.

That wasn’t a lie. I made a promise, remember, after Kirkwall. After everything.

Remember the deal you made, too. No dying in some desert. Me, you, however many ‘spawn we can take with us on our way out. In ten years, or twenty, or however long I have left, that’s how we’ll go. In the dark, hand in hand. Together.

And remember I love you. I always will. You are a wonder.

_Wie soll ich meine Seele halten, daß_

_sie nicht an deine rührt? Wie soll ich sie_

_hinheben über dich zu andern Dingen?_

A.

_\- A worn, smudged note, slightly torn around the edges, which has obviously been folded and unfolded many times. The script is very similar to that of a widely read manifesto on mage rights. Found on the broken battlements of Adamant fortress, and returned to its writer with a simple addition:_

I’m sorry, Blondie. I’m so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Saturdays are for making yourself sad!!!
> 
> I had really bad writers' block, so turned to my go-to to get me out of a funk: misery. For context, my Anders uses Slavic-style diminutives to refer to Hawke.
> 
> Excerpt from Love Song by Rainier Maria Rilke, and title nicked from The National


End file.
